fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sugarplum Pretty Cure
Sugarplum Pretty Cure (シュガー!' プリキュア Shugaa! Purikyua) is CureCake and Kasutera-P's first Pretty Cure fanseries, one of the first of their many collaborations. Plot Episodes of Sugarplum Pretty Cure The land of Mont Blanc, the kingdom of desserts, has fallen into chaos because of Queen Confiture and Absinthian! Mont Blanc's fate lies... in the hands of three 14 year old girls?! Their last hope is the Sugarplum Pretty Cure, and only they can defeat Confiture! Characters Cures "The sweetness of hope! Sugarplum Precure!" Meringue Rin (メレンゲ凛 Merenge Rin) / Cure Macaron (キュア ''マカロン Kyua Makaron'') Rin is an especially eccentric and excitable girl, and extremely responsible and loyal. She has a passion for baking, and is the best friend of Gateux Eclair. She can often be seen making cupcakes, pies, cookies, and various other baked goods. She doesn't have a very good hand with baking cakes, however. She has short crimped pastel pink hair, hot pink eyes, and somehow gets away with exchanging her blue tie with a pink ribbon. As a Pretty Cure, her theme colors are pink and red. Gateux Eclair (エクレール ガトー Ekurea Gatou) / Cure Cake (キュア ケーキ Kyua Keeki '') Eclair is the student council president of Saccharine Academy, and is extremely popular, elegant, and very sweet to all of the students. Somehow, even with all the alleged "gracefulness" she has, she's still extremely clumsy. She was also pulled into the baking club with Rin, and is better at making cakes than any other baked good. She has long curly off-white hair, blue eyes, and customizes her uniform with an amber ribbon instead of a tie. As a Pretty Cure, her theme colors are yellow and cream. Kaede Shiori (楓 詩織 Kaede Shiori'') / Kasutera-P (Castella-P) / Cure Tea (キュア ティー Kyua Tii) Shiori is an idol on hiatus, who became somewhat withdrawn towards everyone. Somehow, her company is very pleasant to be in, even with her disagreeable personality. Her stage name was Castella-P, but her real name was revealed to be Kaede Shiori, and people found out her phone number, so she became stressed out from the flood of texts and calls from fans screaming over the phone. She announced that she was going on hiatus, which only made her text and call rate go up, and she ended up breaking her phone and moving to Saccharine to get away. She's part of the tea club now, her reasoning being that the members are very calm and enjoyable. She wears her dark medium-length viridian hair in a sidetail, using a white ribbon, and wears a mint sweater over her uniform in the winter. Mascots Sugar (シュガー Shugaa) is Macaron's mascot, and shares her trait of being very loyal, yet easily distracted. She's a pink dog fairy, and she debuted in episode 1. Flour (粉 Kona) is Cake's mascot, and shares her clumsiness, and often trips on her long ears. She's a cream rabbitlike fairy, specifically a lop rabbit. Leaf (リーフー Riifu) is Tea's mascot, and shares the trait of having a bitter personality on the surface, but sweet on the inside personality with Tea. She's a green cat fairy, and her debut was in episode 3. Villains Queen Confiture is the ruler of Absinthian, and resides in the Bitter Palace. She protects her palace with an acid moat. She's mainly made of glass shards (presumably from a broken glass jar) and marmalade. Her three highest subordinates, Aigre, Saler, and Piquant, each represent a flavor of emotion you can use to make a Absinthian out of a Absinthian Crystal; sourness, sadness, and anger. The Absinthius are their monsters, and their general defining features other than their eyes and symbols, are the glass and amber gel incorporated somewhere in there. Minor Characters Meringue Amai: Rin's older sister. They do not get along well, as at one point, Rin quoted to Shiori and Eclair that "Part of being a younger sister is figuring out how you want to piss off your older sister." Kaede Shirabe: Shiori's grandmother; a former Pretty Cure, though this was not revealed until episode 35. Her fairy, a cat as well, is still alive, and her Dessert Commune is still intact. Kaede Mukuro: Shiori's mother, who passed away a year ago, so her grandmother takes care of her, since her father also passed away, yet it was when she was about 5. Gateux Tadashi: Eclair's father, who is the CEO of a very large company, so he's always off on business trips. Gateux Ruri: Eclair's mother, who is a famous baker and is often travelling round the world to spread her sweets to the world. Therefore, she's taken care of by her brother, Ren. Gateux Ren: Eclair's older brother, who she looks up to, and he takes care of her when their parents are around. They're very close because of it. Items *''Dessert Commune'' The Sugarplum Cure's transformation devices, and the alternate form of their mascot. They look like white and pastel pink/green/yellow (depending on the Cure) phones with several phone charms. The charms are able to be set into the headphone jack of the phone, to summon basic needs for the mascot, and sweets for the Precure. The parts you set in can be retracted to make them seem like normal charms. They also function as regular phones. There are three important charms, as in the Pretty Cure Charm, the Cure Locket, and the Sugarplum Brooch, which allow them to transform into their Spun Sugar forms and use their upgraded attacks, and their Shinfonietta form, so they can use Sugarplum Symphony and summon the Sweet Fleurets. Their transformation phrase is "Change! Precure, Heartful Caramelization!" (Chenji! Purikyua, Haatoful Kyarameru! ''チェンジ! プリキュア, ハート フル キャラメル化!) *Commune Charms *''Spun Sugar Form weapons Macaron gets her Macaron Rod in episode 24, which allows her to use Heartful Strike. Cake gets her Cake Fork in episode 25, and it allows her to use Lovely Aegis. Tea gets her Teaspoon in episode 26, and it allows her to use Sweet Concerto. In episode 30, they gain the power to use Devonshire Tea Special. *''Sweet Fleurets'' The Sweet Fleurets were made from the Sugarplum Brooch, which was made from the hope in everyone's hearts. They allow the Precure to use Sugarplum Symphony which destroys bitterness, anger, and corruption. Locations Saccharine is where the girls live, and where Shiori escaped to when she went on hiatus, and Saccharine Academy is where they attend classes. Absinthian is where Queen Marmalade and the Flavorites reside, and one of the final places shown in the last battle. Mont Blanc is the kingdom of sweets, and was destroyed by Absinthian, and enslaved all but three fairies; Almond, Flour, and Cream. Trivia *Flour is the only mascot with a name written in the actual Japanese spelling. Gallery meringue.png|Rin Meringue (reference) Macaronsketch.png|Cure Macaron (reference) cake2.png|Cure Cake (reference) clearfile.png|Promotional image showing everyone's official designs. Category:Fan Series Category:Sugarplum Precure Category:User:CureCake